


Blooming Flowers

by Pumpkiny



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiny/pseuds/Pumpkiny
Summary: Drift away but it's Xisuma the fic
Relationships: Xisuma/Keralis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Blooming Flowers

The room was silent, the only sound being made was the dial tone from the nearby phone on the table. 

"Welcome to void inc. customer service how may I help you?" came out a chirpy voice from the other side

"Uh, hi. I'd like to issue a forced factory reset" a soft voice responded

"Sir we cannot issue a forced factory reset without the id number"

"Oh right. 15709"

"Thank you, the factory reset will be done in the following 24 hours. If it's not done by then contact us again. Do you need anything else?"

"No"

"Alright thank you for your patronage"

Call ended. _Beep_

The caller sighed sinking into his seat. What has he just done? Got rid of the thing thats bothered him for years yes, but at what cost?


End file.
